


[Fanart] Friction

by orphan_account



Series: Paramours in a Pineapple infested Paradise [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just Steve and Danno making love (with a special appearance of the cargo pants)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Paramours in a Pineapple infested Paradise [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	[Fanart] Friction

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't draw Steve's tattoos... so, after drawing, failing and deleting that layer (too) many times, I will go with this version (sorry, Steve)


End file.
